


Heroes Of Our Time

by Insertpoetryhere



Series: Next Gen [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Also these kids definitely do some illegal shit to get to this point, F/F, F/M, Gen, I love these kids so much, Idea created pre season 7, M/M, So Adam lives, Zack was too important to let go, next generation au, probably not canon compliant, written pre season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: “Our parents don’t know.” Luis looked down at his computer screen with a frustrated scowl. “And even if they did, they’d never let us go.”Bianca looked around at the others. Takashi and Viola were leaning over Luis’s shoulder, looking on at the computer screen along with him. Zack was tapping his fingers nervously along the hard ground. Torque made eye contact with her and then looked down at her Dad’s keycard, which was nestled carefully in her palm.Then it hit her.“We don’t need their permission.”





	Heroes Of Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Long awaited and short for a prologue! But technically speaking, there are 6 prologues, soooo...
> 
> Well, enjoy!

You’d think that “Bring Your Child To Work Day” wouldn’t suck nearly as much as it normally would when your dad is the captain of a giant alien robot. But as Bianca was discovering, it actually kinda did. She’d actually been kind of excited when her dad had offered to take her this year. She’d never actually been allowed to come with him to the Garrison, despite it being the school she had been wanting to go to since she had stolen her Uncle Adam’s training manual when she was 11 and read the whole thing cover to cover.

It wasn’t as if her parents weren’t fully aware of her goal, they just… hoped that it wouldn’t ever happen. They weren’t outright unsupportive, but Bianca could tell that they weren’t to pleased. She remembered when she was around 4 years old and she ran up to her Dad and Papa (The latter was feeding her baby brother) and told them all about how she wanted to be an astronaut just like them. The two had given each other panicked looks for about a minute before her Dad had leaned down and laughed, ruffling her hair. Her Papa calmed down, and they both pushed aside their worries and assumed that it was just going to be like her cowboy or princess phases. It would pass.

But it never did pass. Bianca didn’t know whether it was Uncle Adam’s contagiously rebellious attitude, her genuine interest in space, the mysterious intergalactic war that went down about two decades ago that everyone keeps quiet about, or just the fact that she was literally the daughter of the the captain of the Atlas. No matter what the reason was, Bianca was bent and determined. 

The older she got, the more her parents started to worry. They would never outright discourage her from following her dreams… But it was till obvious that it scared them. 

Bianca looked up from her spot in one of the soft chairs in her Dad’s office, trying to fight the boredom. It isn’t until she sets her sights on a crumpled piece of paper that seemed to have landed just shy of the small trash bin (a rare occurrence. Her Dad is nothing if not a complete neat freak). She smiles and looks over to her Dad, who was typing away and staring at his computer screen with his white eyebrows furrowed. She never did understand why he didn’t try to dye it. The white hair made him look old.

“Hey! Dad!” Bianca called. Her Dad looked up just in time to see her toss the balled up paper flying across the room towards the opposite end of his desk. From where he was sitting, there’s no way that any normal person could have caught it.

Key words there are any NORMAL person.

Her Dad’s prosthetic arm shot away from him, catching the balled up paper in its palm before floating back over to it’s usual spot. He tossed the ball into his human arm and tossed the ball back over to her with a playful smirk.

“Nice try.” He said as she caught the ball in between her chest and both hands. She smiled. This was a game that the two of them had been playing since well… forever she guessed. 

She had no idea how her Dad had lost his arm… He’d never tell her. But she did know that when she was little, she would hold onto it and giggle as her dad would fly her around the room. It used to give her Papa a heart attack, and he’d nearly lose his shit yelling “Shiro put her down! That’s too high!”.

Bianca threw it again in a different direction and watched has her Dad’s arm flew up again, catching it in midair. She laughed as the little crumpled paper was tossed back at her, nearly hitting her in the nose. She tossed it again, but this time the tiny projectile went straight up in the air, flying just above her head. His arm flew over and caught it in his palm and dropped it back into her hands with one graceful movement.

Bianca smiled, and threw the crumpled up ball with all the force in her scrawny little arm. It went sailing through the air, heading towards the wall to her right when…

The phone rang.

He father leaned over his desk and picked it up as the paper ball hit the wall.

“Hello?” He answered. Bianca sat back down and pretended not to listen in on the call.

“Sir, are you sure?”

He glanced over at Bianca with his signature apologetic look, and Bianca tried to at least be thankful that they had managed to squeeze in a few minutes of bonding time before her Dad’s work inevitably tore him away.

“Um… n-no, no I’m not busy.”

Bianca sighed quietly. That’s a lie. He’s always busy.

“Yes sir, right away!” He hung up the phone and looked over at his daughter. “I’m sorry, there’s an emergency. They need me up at the-”

Bianca held up her hand to cut him off. 

“No Dad, it’s fine. I get it.” She lied and gave him a reassuring smile. He didn’t look convinced, but sighed and reached into his pocket.

“Here,” He tossed her a set of keys. “Lock up here and go look around. It can get pretty boring in here all alone. Just… text me where you are and when I get out of this meeting I can find you and we’ll go get something to eat.”

Bianca caught the key ring and looked up with a smirk. “Vrepit Sal’s?” She asked. Her Dad cringed. He absolutely hated that place.

“I guess I do owe you one, don’t I?” He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “See you in about an hour, kiddo.”

She waited for her Dad to leave before she gathered all her stuff and headed out the door, locking it behind her. She looked both ways down the hall, trying to think about what to do. The Atlas was a ridiculously huge ship, with every room looking as if it could easily house a family of 6. Her Dad’s office was even structured as if it had once been some kind of apartment (like… it had a kitchenette, a bathroom, a few side rooms that looked like they could definitely have once been bedrooms, and the actual office portion had built in couches with a desk up against the wall where someone would normally put a TV).

Bottom line was that it was going to be difficult to find anything in this place without getting hopelessly lost. She decided to go left via a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe, and started off, hoping to run into someone.

She thought about maybe finding Uncle Adam and seeing if he needs help with anything. But then she realized that if Dad was at the meeting, then he probably was too.

She sighed, wondering further down the hall. The more she thought, the more she realized that pretty much everyone she knew that worked here was probably at that meeting. That pretty much left her with nowhere to go and nothing to do except wonder down this hallway until she found something…

That’s when she felt it.

At first, it was just a tingle in the back of her spine. A soft hum that only grew stronger with every step she took. At first, she tried to ignore it. Blamed it on the boredom. But as it started to get stronger, she stopped being able to ignore it. Soon enough, it was leading her towards something….

Down hallways, up elevators, through doors, until she was suddenly standing in a large, open room with tall walls. 

It looked as if it was some kind of holding room, but it hadn’t been used in years. The door was heavy and hard to open, and the room was dull and dark. It still looked clean though, as if someone was still coming here to see the stuff inside of it.

Finding out what exactly that was wasn’t too hard.

“Lions?” Bianca questioned under her breath. There, standing right in front of her where five robotic lions.

They stood in some kind of formation, with two on each side and the largest one off a little in the center. 

On her left were a red and green one, both towering over her as they stared blankly ahead. On the right the two were blue and yellow, with the same vacant expression.

But the one in the middle seemed different.

She could feel it’s gaze falling heavily down on her as she walked towards it. She felt as though it was pulling her in.

It felt… Alive.

She reached her hand out, letting her fingertips brush over the cold metal.

It was as if a wave of energy flooded through the room, consuming the other lions. Suddenly, they all felt alive. The large, black one began to hum under her fingertips and the eyes started to glow. Panicked, Bianca jumped back and pulled her hand away. 

Everything stopped.

The energy disintegrated into thin air, and all of the lions went lifeless again.

Bianca jumped as her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. She quickly fished it out and checked the new message.

Dad: I’m out! You ready to go?

Bianca rubbed her temples and typed a quick response. Her head was starting to clear up as she took another look around. Wherever she was, she assumed that she wasn’t supposed to be here.

She headed to the door and looked over her shoulder one last time. The black lion was motionless, with nothing behind its eyes. She sighed and walked out the door, assuming that was the end of it.

And that seems to be where it all began.


End file.
